1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lunch box container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lunch box container arranged to accommodate lunch box container configurational inserts for display and enhanced amusement of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display containers of various types per se are utilized in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,544 and 3,884,349.
Lunch box structure having selective displays are indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,862 and 5,054,611.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a decorative display for identification and enhanced amusement of individuals in use providing for ferromagnetic inserts arranged for mounting within the wall structure of the lunch box container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.